Mess - A Normily story
by normily2014
Summary: They've heard it all along, "you have amazing chemistry on screen and off". And it got them thinking, maybe there was something to all those looks they give each other. Rated M cuz, well, eventually it will be totally necessary. ;)
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't believe she was actually doing this, Emily thought as she stepped off the walkway of the plane that led into the airport. She had never done anything like this in her entire life, especially with a coworker. She guessed that is what he is. Well, was. They had started out as costars and then became friends. Then the writers had taken Beth's character in a whole new direction and the natural result of that turn was that she and Norman had a lot of scenes together and they got closer.

When she had learned that Beth was being killed off, she thought maybe that would be it and he wouldn't want to talk to her anymore. Though they had shared some great moments together, she had somehow gotten worried all the sudden that he wouldn't want to continue their friendship.

It turned out that fear had been completely unfounded because over the course of the last few weeks, they had only grown closer. It was actually right before Halloween that she had noticed a subtle shift in their relationship. He had begun to text her more. At first it was just simple little notes here and there to tell her he was thinking about her during the day. Then she started noticing the patterns in his Twitter posts, tweeting love songs. He'd broken up with his longtime girlfriend a few weeks previous and she would be lying if she said she wasn't just a tiny bit curious about why he was tweeting songs over and over with no love interest on the horizon.

"Is there something I should know about the song you keep tweeting?" She'd texted him.

"This girl I know told someone that if you wanted to get her attention to send her a song." His voice was husky and she felt a flutter in her belly at his words. Who could the girl be? He had not mentioned anyone lately.

Something was vaguely familiar about what he said and it struck her then. "That's so funny. I told an interviewer that once." After the words left her mouth, it hit her like a ton of bricks what he was actually saying. And she wasn't sure what to say so she didn't say anything. Speechless wasn't something she was used to being.

"I know." He was quiet. So quiet and that was not like Norman. Normally he'd be cracking a joke right about now but he didn't. That had to mean something right? What had started as a flutter of butterfly wings in her stomach had turned into the mad flight of a bird, hell bent on escaping its cage.

" _Oh."_ Her mind scrambled for words and Beth and Daryl's conversation in the kitchen of the funeral home popped into her head. Somehow she felt very much in character as she chose her next words carefully.

"Now is that all songs lately or just that one?" She knew he could hear the flirty tease in her voice. He was supposed to. She was trying to decide how she felt about his admission. That he wanted to get _her_ attention; and she got nearly giddy with what it all meant.

Even though they didn't get far on the subject that night, although he had admitted that every song he had tweeted had been for her, they hadn't discussed it further. She knew now why he told her the way he did. He was giving her something to think about. To decide. Like there was even a decision to make. Ever since she and Norman had worked together, there had been a pull between them, like they were drifting towards something neither of them really knew exactly what to do with.

And as exciting as that was, it was dangerous. To date a costar, especially on a show like they were working on; it could ruin everything if things didn't work out, but gradually the tweets between the two of them had grown more frequent and the late night texts and phone calls became part of her normal routine.

It was right about that time that Halloween rolled around and she was in town filming anyways so she had booked a night at Eddie's Attic, which was kind of her stomping ground and a great avenue for her to release her music to the public. She had filmed separate from everyone else because they were having to keep everything such a secret from the rest of the cast. Only Norman and Andy knew that Beth wasn't really dead and they had to keep it that way to maintain the element of surprise come season six when she returned.

She hadn't expected anyone to show up at her show that night. Everyone was busy with other engagements or filming and some even had Comic Con events to attend. She herself had tried to schedule some time at a con but the rest of her schedule just would not permit it in the end. She was scheduled to be on the Talking Dead after her big episode aired on Sunday night. It was a busy weekend and she was pretty much flushed with excitement at any given moment but when Norman had walked in 10 minutes into her set while she was singing "Julie" all that just melted away and once her eyes locked on his, it was very difficult to focus her attention anywhere else the rest of the evening. As soon as her set was over she was escorted by security out the back to where Norman waited.

"Get in beautiful." Lord, God, he looked so good standing there by his Jeep, in a black button up shirt and ball cap and it was ridiculous that anyone could look that good wearing a ballcap and sunglasses at night but he did. He could make anything look good and she knew it was at that moment that she had crossed the line in her mind already because all she could imagine was taking his hat off of him and running her fingers in his hair and though she was no virgin by any means, the thought had her face firing up crimson at the thought of in what context that would ever be possible. That was until he called her beautiful and it wasn't that he hadn't used any term of endearment with her before. He had. Mostly sweetheart and gorgeous, but there was something different in the way that he had said this and she suddenly realized that it had nothing to do with his voice or even his words. It had to do with the way he was looking at her.

She had smiled at him, just a little flustered that this was Norman who was making her heart beat just a bit faster and made her skin flush with a heat that seemed to just glide over the surface, barely skimming. Quite frankly every single thing about him turned her into a complete and utter mess. He had taken her to a salsa club and they'd danced until 2 and when she'd had too much to drink, he had taken her back to his place and tucked her in on his sofa where she'd collapsed.

Emily wasn't stupid, she had heard the rumors about Norman before and how he seemed to like his women but never settled down and she could never have imagined he would take his time as he was with her. That he would have been such a perfect gentleman and he hadn't even kissed her yet.

That was maddening actually. That he had not kissed her yet and in her weaker moments she started to think that she was imagining all this with him, whatever _this_ was. But then she'd get a text from him like she did this morning.

They hadn't seen each other since Halloween and it was after Christmas now. She had a break in her schedule this weekend for the first time in weeks and so did he. He had to be back at filming for his movie on Monday and she didn't have to be anywhere until Monday morning either. When he'd suggested it, at first it had been a joke. He had been complaining that he was going to be bored out there all alone so he was going to go snowboarding and see some sights.

"Oh you poor baby. Yes, I feel so sorry for you, all alone in a hotel room with a hot tub." She'd grinned through the phone and rolled her eyes mockingly.

"It's a lodge." He corrected. "You're not sorry at all, Em." He laughed. "If you were, you'd come out here with me and keep me company." He'd gone quiet again and that was her cue. He was serious.

"Okay." The word was out of her mouth before she could even think about the implications of going away with a boy for the weekend. Well, a _man_. Norman really didn't qualify as anything other than all man, all the time.

And now here she was and somewhere in this airport Norman was waiting. For her. She took a deep breath to calm her jangled nerves. She glanced up at the signs and took the escalator to the lower level. She got halfway down and it was odd the thing that she spotted first. His worn out black converse shoes and black jeans holding a sign of some sort. She started laughing as she approached him and read what he had written. "Emily Kinney Fan Club"

She had playfully smacked him on the arm as she approached him. "Nerd." She didn't mean it. But it was easier than giving a name to all the butterflies that were suddenly fluttering around in her tummy.

He smirked at her as he wrapped her up in a big hug. She knew there was no one else in the world that gave better hugs than Norman. She was surprised to find that hugging him this time held a different feel to it though. She hadn't expected to feel this nervous. This full of anticipation. Now that she was with him, she let her mind go there. To that place where she had avoided until now. Because now that she was standing in front of him and all this build up over the last several weeks, it was like everything was changed. In a good way. She flushed as she looked up at him. He wanted to kiss her. She could tell. She wondered if he would taste like cigarettes and leather and sex and she sort of hoped he did.

His eyes seemed to sink right into her and she felt raw, exposed and good lord, how long did it take to get back to the lodge where he was staying? Where she would be staying _with_ him. He plucked her bag from the conveyor belt before she even knew her luggage had finally floated around to them and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm glad you came, Em." He pressed his lips to her cheek then and they were warm, wet on her face and she could hear his breath in her ear, could feel it, warm and masculine and everything tilted just a little bit sideways.

She pressed in little closer briefly and as they walked out of the airport into the brisk night air and she answered. "Me too." _Good, god, was this really happening?_

She shivered a bit as they walked to his Jeep and she knew with a certainty that it had very little to do with the cold. Instead it had to do with how he made her feel, how he turned her once sensible self into a quivering, shaking ball of anticipation. Into one big _mess_. And the worst part of it was.

 _She loved it._

 _ **Well, there u have it, all this Normily pushed me over the edge and I gave in to writing another Normily fic. Hope you enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Norman reached into his back pocket and retrieved his key card to the suite he had rented at the lodge situated just at the edge of Lake Tahoe, very aware of Emily as she watched him unlock the door. Of course, the stupid thing took five tries before the green light finally lit up and he was able to turn the handle. Then again, it could be because his hands were shaking slightly and he lacked the finesse necessary to even open a door in her presence now.

He had to admit when he'd booked it, he'd done it with Emily in mind. But now that he had, he felt like his heart was going to jump up out of his throat. It wasn't even that he wanted to take her to bed. Well, he did, but not just yet. He really couldn't begin to explain it in words how he felt about Emily.

He'd met her back during filming of season 2 and he'd been enthralled with her even then. It wasn't even just her looks that got his attention. She was just always smiling and seemed so genuinely happy and he had to wonder where she got her perpetual ray of sunshine attitude.

He'd gotten the idea pretty quick that there was something brewing between his character and hers, or the directors intended it in the future, just the purposeful way they wanted them to have certain interactions, but at the time he'd been dating Laurie, the woman who played Andrea. It had been a brief affair and after that, Emily had started dating some guy in a band. Then he met Ceci and though it had seemed like a good idea at the time, that had turned out to be a disaster too.

Fast forward to when he and Em had filmed the scenes for Beth and Daryl's episodes together and he figured that was when he had noticed a palpable shift in their relationship. It was almost as if the chemistry Beth and Daryl had on screen was linked to them in some inexplicable way and just from how they created that chemistry, it bled into their relationship off screen. Or maybe it was the other way around. He had gotten so he could barely distinguish between the two.

He figured somewhere along the line when Daryl had fallen for Beth, he had started to fall for Emily. At least in the sense that he had fallen under a spell. He was mesmerized by her. She had just a presence about her. It was funny because he'd heard people say the same thing about him, in interviews and what not, but he didn't see it. But in her, it was like there was an aura of light around her. He almost laughed at himself sometimes the things that he thought about when he was caught up in daydreams about her, but he guessed she brought out the artist in him and made him wax poetic even if he didn't mean to. He supposed she might be his muse of sorts. That's what an inspiration for art was, wasn't it? A muse, and if she was his, well he could do worse.

He had painted a few pictures of Emily but so far had not had the nerve to show them to her. Maybe one day though. Maybe one day she'd let him sketch her nude. He'd never really thought of himself drawing anything like that but now that the idea of sketching her had taken hold, it seemed plausible.

He had to admit that it hadn't always been quite that easy to admit his attraction to her. Back before he'd figured all this out (it took a while, probably longer than it should have), he'd stubbornly refused to see it at first but then gradually he grew more and more drawn to her at the events they would attend, red carpet parties, etc. And it didn't matter that he was with someone or she was with someone, because soon all he could think of was her.

He had read one of the interviews she had done before and she'd told the interviewer that the way to her heart was music and if a guy wanted to get her attention all he had to do was send her a song or even better, _sing_ her a song. Well, the latter was definitely out as he could not carry a tune in a bucket so to speak. So it had all started with him tweeting the song "Up the Wolves." It was the song that had played at the end of their bottle episode together where their characters had burned down a shack and flipped off their pasts together and forged an unbreakable bond.

Sometimes he thought maybe he and Emily both got some personal catharsis as well during that episode. She'd favorited that tweet with heart emojis. Then he decided to tweet her the song he'd told her about, the one he'd used to prepare for all of his scenes with her. He'd tweeted it repeatedly until she'd finally asked him about it. It was "Very Nervous and Love" by J. Mascis. The truth was he had listened to the entire album to get him in the frame of mind he needed to be and it was that one that struck him the most. That Daryl would be nervous as he realized what he was feeling and the truth was, the actor that played the part felt the same way.

Somewhere along the line he had become Daryl and he looked at Emily with the same awestruck wonder sometimes that he had conveyed in his scenes in looking at Beth. He wondered how much of Beth was in Emily and vice versa these days. He knew one thing for sure, her smile was disarming no matter which persona she took on and she was smiling at him now as he turned to face her.

"This is the living room and in here is the bedroom. And there's a terrace right there but it's pretty cold. Did you bring a thick jacket?" He gave her a quick tour and he knew he sounded nervous but couldn't seem to keep himself from talking rapidly.

"Yeah, I did. I'm all set. Where's the bathroom?" Emily asked, her voice slightly shaky and he worried that she was nervous about this whole thing too. They'd not talked about much between them at all. Just a lot of flirtation over the phone and texts and well, their coffee and ice cream date had really about done him in. He'd almost kissed her then but in the end, he had lost his nerve. He didn't know what to say to her now to put her at ease, at least not yet, so he pointed her into to the bedroom. "It's right through there."

She smiled at him and took her big shoulder bag with her. He wondered if she was hungry. "You hungry? I could order up some room service." He called in her direction and he wasn't sure she heard him as she had just shut the bathroom door. He continued anyway, just a tad louder. "They have some really good brie here." He'd already chilled two bottles of Moscato, her favorite wine. His mind was going a million miles a minute and he wasn't sure how to approach all of this except one minute at a time.

"That sounds good. Order me a large coffee too." She called out from the bathroom.

"I got ya." He knew exactly how she took her coffee, medium dark roast, three creams, a splash of vanilla, a dash of cinnamon and a dollop of whipped cream that she invariably drew a heart into. He loved that about her. He didn't think there was much about Emily that he wasn't completely enamored of. He called and ordered her coffee and added one for himself, throwing in an order of fruit at the last minute in addition to the brie and toast points.

He didn't waste time as she finally emerged from the bathroom and came to sit next to him on the sofa in the living room area. He'd put on some music, _not_ J. Mascis. He didn't want to scare her away so soon and he didn't think he was going to be this nervous, but Jesus, was he ever nervous. He turned towards her, and took her hands into his, pulling them into his lap. "I need to make something clear. I don't expect anything from you. You can have the bed, I'll sleep out here. I just wanted to spend time with you Em. I don't want you to think that I have some agenda."

Emily seemed to take a deep breath before she answered him. "I was kind of hoping you _did_ have an agenda." She admitted openly and he absolutely loved her honesty.

He laughed. "You never fail to surprise me, Em."

"Well not an agenda really but maybe a plan. Of how this is supposed to go. I'm a little out of my element." She looked up at him, her eyes wide, blue, trusting.

He squeezed her hands gently. "Well that makes two of us then." He laughed and shook his head. "I thought you'd have all this figured out."

"Me!?" She fairly squeaked her response. "I have no idea what I'm doing. You're freaking Norman Reedus. I thought you had all the moves."

He just shook his head and chuckled. He locked eyes with her for a minute trying to decide what to say. "Remember those times I did those interviews and I said Daryl didn't have game and I said I didn't either?"

She actually rolled her eyes at him and it was so fucking adorable, he almost kissed her right then. _Almost_. "Yes, I remember, because I thought. Well never mind what I thought."

"I'm winging this Emily. _This_ with you, it's different. And I just wanted you to know that I didn't ask you to come here because I want to get you in bed." He hesitated a moment before adding. "Though the thought has crossed my mind, I don't want this to be about _that_." He smirked at her and well maybe he'd embellished a bit. He did have a _little_ game. "I just want to be near you." It might be the most honest thing he'd ever said to anyone before and she seemed to understand that.

He might have imagined that she scooted a little closer to him because suddenly she was very, very close just inches away from him and if he wanted to kiss her it had never been a more attainable goal than it was at that moment. "I feel the same way." She sighed. "I don't want it to be all about that either Norman. Not all of it. But I think we are going to go there sooner than we both think." She was nearly breathless by the time she finished what she was saying. And he knew he didn't imagine this. Her eyes drifting to the bedroom and then locking back on his again. Just moments ago they'd burned bright blue boring into him, but now he swore they were nearly black, choking on desire. She wanted him and god help him, he wanted her too. He just was so scared he was going to do or say something to fuck this up. And it was too important. _She_ was too important.

He swallowed thickly, trying to make sense of what she had just said because the only thing he could hear was an incessant ringing in his ears because she was right here with him. Just like he had imagined so many times, except this was real. He could feel her hands in his, only she was pulling away, pulling her fingers from his and he thought that would be it. She would stop him now. But her body language was all its own as she searched his gaze, as if trying to decide just how to touch him. But she was doing fine, all his air catching in his chest, her fingers creeping up on his forearms, walking their way up his biceps, to his shoulders and then she linked her fingers behind his neck, her fingers curling loosely into the hair that rested at the nape of his neck. She looked up at him, trusting, searching and he swore he saw his very life reflected back in her gaze.

He looked at her lips, pink, warm, glistening where she'd just darted her tongue out to wet them. "I think I wanna kiss you now Em." His voice was barely above a whisper and he didn't recognize the raw emotion in it as his own.

"Oh god, please do." She whispered back, like it had been her prayer all along and if it was, well then it matched his and if when their lips met it felt like an answer to that prayer, then that was fitting because she tasted like Heaven and spearmint, and he swore he could taste a hint of Diet Coke lingering on her lips. It was odd because he'd always hated the taste of diet soda before, but tasting it on her lips? Well it was best thing he'd ever tasted.

He felt a surge of raw desire well up in him as he poured everything into kissing her, not because he wanted to impress her, but because he helpless to do anything else than to completely give himself over because finally, finally he was kissing her. And it was better than anything he could have ever dreamed up in all the imaginary scenarios that had played out in his head.

They were both breathless as he finally broke the kiss off. Room service would be here soon and it was as good as an excuse as any to keep him from plundering her mouth with his tongue all over again. He leaned his forehead against hers. "You might be right."

She opened her eyes and looked straight into his, a lazy, contented smile on her face. "Right about what?" She seemed a little dazed and well, good. He felt the same way. He should have guessed kissing her would have this effect on him. Strike him stupid because he didn't know how to word what he wanted to say.

"About us taking things to the next level sooner than we think. I've been wanting to do that a long time, Em and all I can think right now, is how I want to do it again." He admitted this freely. He was fairly certain he'd just signed over what was left of his free will when he'd sealed his lips over hers.

"You have?" Emily pulled back to look at him with something that looked a little like awe.

"Kiss you? Oh yeah. For forever, I think." He grinned and reached up and smoothed her hair back from her face, his fingers weaving into her hair.

"No seriously, when was the first time you wanted to kiss me? If you tell me, I'll tell you when I wanted it." She had a twinkle in her eye that reminded him an awful lot of how Beth had looked at Daryl on the porch that night.

He regarded her for a minute. How could he resist when she looked at him like that. "Okay, remember at the Comic Con when you came to my room after? You had gotten all that hate on your Twitter. You just looked so adorable all bundled up in my jacket and you looked a little bit like a lost girl. That's when I really thought about it."

A wide grin spread across her face. "Okay then we're really close. I wanted you to kiss me when we were sitting at that panel. We were looking through pictures on your phone and the world was watching us but that's when it was for me. I wouldn't have minded a bit if you'd kissed me right there in front of everyone. I mean, I'm glad you didn't now. Can you imagine what people might have said." She giggled.

"I'll be kissing you in front of everyone from now on. That is if it's okay with you." He looked at her a little worried for a minute. Maybe he was being too presumptuous.

"Of course it's okay." She grinned.

There was a knock at the door, just like he expected but before he got up to answer it he leaned in, taking her by surprise and pressed his lips to hers stealing a kiss, his hands weaving through her hair, lightly gripping the back of her head before finally pulling away. "Just practicing for later." He murmured, before he removed himself from her and got up to answer the door.

There was only problem. He was no longer hungry. At least not for food. As he looked back at Emily once the door was closed again and the tray was safely deposited on the table in front of them, it was written all over her face too. She'd lost all interest in eating as well. She was hungry all right, just like him.

Except it was a burning hunger for each other and it was something they were going to have to act on. Whether they were ready for the consequences or not, they were going to be taking this thing to the next level and things between them would be forever changed. But he was glad. He didn't want them too. He was ready for whatever new changes were coming for them.

He suspected they were both about to go through some sort of change, a metamorphosis, a beautiful phoenix where they may burn to get there but would rise from the ashes, a transformative change into something beautiful, something rare, something alive. Because that's how he felt as he took her back into his arms, all thoughts of room service and the outside world forgotten.

With her back in his arms he felt something he hadn't felt in a really long time. Alive. She had brought him back to life and the mess that had always been his life suddenly started to make sense. His muse had spawned the thoughts that got him here tonight and he just knew somewhere within him that their relationship was something big in the making. A sort of masterpiece created from the broken mosaics in his mind. And if he was waxing poetic again, well that was okay. She was worth it.

 **Don't forget to let me know what you think. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this chapter is pretty much meant to pick up right where the other one left off, this time from Emily's point of view. Hope you like this and Jesus am I ever nervous! Okay here goes:**

As Norman came back to the sofa, she watched his every move, unable to take her eyes off of him. Unable to look away from the way he was very noticeably undressing her with his eyes and she wished more than anything that she already was naked and writhing beneath them. She would be a complete liar if she hadn't fantasized about this exact moment. He was Norman Reedus and he had that panty- dropping stare that was aimed her way right now, finessed down to a science. He might claim he had no game but his eyes told a completely different tale and the way he was looking at her right now sent a flood of wetness between her legs where a deep ache had settled. An ache that was begging to be soothed.

She quickly scanned her memories over her past sexual experience and she came to the conclusion that she had never wanted anyone more than she wanted Norman right now. He placed the tray of food on the table in front of them and sat down beside her, turning to her instantly and she wasn't sure who launched themselves at whom but they were suddenly tangled up, limbs askew, and it was a few seconds before she dizzyingly came up for air at the same time he was gasping for breath from their fevered kisses, and she realized she was straddling him on the sofa, her fingers curled into his shirt.

Lips tingling, face unbearably heated, she didn't know where she found the energy to speak but she finally got out. "You're a very good kisser."

He shook his head and groaned and pressed his lips to her forehead and leaned back against the back of the sofa, just studying her and she felt suddenly awkward with her thighs pressed to either side of his hips and she squirmed a little making to sit back down beside him and suddenly his palms were pressed to her ass holding her in place on either side.

"Going somewhere?" Her eyes locked on his and she saw the playfulness in his gaze. He very purposefully gripped her ass and she could feel the warmth of his hands through the fabric and it just made her ache even more thinking about his roughened fingers sliding across her bare skin. And that it was Norman's hands that would be doing it. It made her heart pound faster just thinking about it.

She took a shaky breath and shook her head. "Nowhere else I want to be at the moment." She curled her fingers into the collar of his shirt and leaned in to press her lips back to his and he wasted no time in parting her lips with his tongue, slipping it inside, exploring, licking, tasting, the burned tobacco taste permeating her senses and holy Christ, it was intoxicating kissing him like this.

She felt his hands slide over her ass, gripping her tightly, kneading a few times and then gradually his fingers trailed up to her shirt, lifting the hem tentatively, his hands slipping up under the fabric, palms coming to rest on her bare back and it was involuntary the way she arched into his hand. A groan, almost guttural, slipped from his lips, his pleasure at her movement evident not just in the warm breath that he breathed into her but also in the very noticeable bulge that was now pressing against her. What happened next was instinct taking over as she pressed her core down onto him and the pressure was not nearly enough and now it was her turn.

She moaned into his mouth as he gasped and rocked his hips up into her. This was going a whole lot faster than she expected, but she couldn't stop herself. She didn't think he could either. Somehow they'd fallen under some sort of force that was beyond their control and all they seemed to be able to do was give in and let it take over.

Maybe that's the conclusion he came to as well because suddenly his fingers were insistently pulling on her shirt and she held her arms up so he could pull it over her head at the same time her fingers went to the buttons on his, her fingers deftly working the buttons open, revealing inch by glorious inch of his broad chest. She was so caught up in working his shirt from his shoulders that she missed where he'd undone her bra and now his eyes were cutting into her, his fingers looped through the straps on her shoulders as if asking permission.

This was one area she'd always been pretty shy about with previous lovers; her chest size. Her mother and sisters had always been so well endowed but she got zero of those genes evidently. She was a B cup at best and had always been embarrassed that she was so small.

"Hey, it's just me." Her eyes flew to his and she flushed bright red.

"Exactly. It's _you_." She giggled and shrugged. She didn't know exactly how to say 'I wish my tits were bigger' so she didn't say anything.

He didn't either. Not at first. His eyes said everything he needed to.

 _Can I?_ And she nodded her consent and watched his face as he gently slid the strap of her bra down over her shoulder, slowly, his fingers just barely ghosting over the surface, chills erupting everywhere.

Cobalt orbs looked back at her as his fingers toyed with the strap on the other side.

 _This side too?_

She nodded again, almost imperceptibly mesmerized by the look of absolute open desire on his face, his pupils blown, lips parted like he was ready to devour every inch of her and oh my god, yes, she wanted that. He didn't take his eyes off of her while he slowly slipped the other strap over her shoulder and let the fabric fall forward, exposing her to him. His gaze locked in on hers and then he leaned back and just looked at her. His eyes darted back and forth over her breasts, resting for a bit on her nipples which were standing at attention and then he looked back at her again, his steely gaze cut into her and she swore she could already feel his lips on her, lighting her up beneath his touch. She barely breathed as he held her gaze.

"You're fucking beautiful, you know that?" He breathed and she nearly melted at his words. Just like that she felt somehow "enough" as his mouth was instantly on hers, his hands caressing her bare shoulders and chills erupted all over her body chasing themselves down her spine.

In one fluid movement, he spanned his hands around her back and hoisted her up and stood, walking them to the bedroom part of the suite as their tongues continued to slide against the other, probing, exploring, and as he carried her, her legs wrapped around his waist she was nearly zinging with anticipation of the moment he laid her back on the bed and it was everything she could imagine and more as he slotted his body over hers, holding himself suspended off of her for a moment as he silently took in her expression and she couldn't help drawing her bottom lip into her mouth and chewing on it, wondering just what was going through that dizzyingly sexy head of his.

Turns out she didn't have to wonder long. "We don't have to do this, Em. I mean, we don't have to-". His expression was so tender, so genuine she reached one hand up and put her finger over his lips.

"If I didn't want this I would have stopped you before you took my bra off." It was true. That was truly the point of no return for her. She had fantasized about this a million times or more and the thing was, it was even better than her wildest ones. Even the song she wrote about him probably couldn't cover how she was feeling right now. She had the idle thought that maybe she would have to write another one.

Norman took hold of her hand and just held it as he kissed first the fingertip that silenced him and then every finger after that, his lips ghosting over the surface and her breathing stuttered as his tongue darted out, and he turned her hand over and traced a line over her palm. Suddenly she had a flash of his tongue between her legs, tracing a similar line and a deep moan formed in the back of her throat and his eyes darted back to hers and it ignited something in him because then his lips were on hers and again and everything was down to senses after that. Only it was all heightened or seemed exaggerated somehow.

She heard him whisper in her ear "I want you so bad, Em." At the same time she felt his erection pressing into her leg. She reached between them and fumbled with his button on his pants, freeing it and unzipping him and very tentatively reached inside his waistband, coming into immediate contact with the rock hard and swollen head of his cock. It startled her so much that he wasn't wearing underwear (though she'd heard the rumor, she'd have to be deaf not to) that she gasped into his mouth. His breathing turned ragged as her fingers closed around his thick member and the gasp turned into an immediate moan as she expertly moved her hand up and down, letting the velvet skin of his dick slide in her palm. She experimentally ran her thumb across the head, smearing pre-cum all over it. She pulled her hand out of his waistband and he groaned again, this time in frustration.

She pulled her lips from his with a pop and his eyes were on hers as she brought her thumb to her lips and darted her tongue out, tasting him. She grinned as she watched his eyes roll back in his head in pleasure. She reached down and worked his pants from his hips, pulling them down just a bit for better access, his cock springing from his pants.

"Fucking Christ, Emily." He gasped as she moved her hand back over his dick again. Her name was an oath that died on his lips as she giggled. She liked having this kind of power over him. She had never thought of it that way, as having control but she sort of liked it. Then again, she kind of wanted him to take the reins.

She brought her knee up, allowing him to settle between her legs and she experimentally rocked her hips up into him and felt his hardness pressing against her core and now it was her turn to moan.

He pulled away from her and she watched his every move as he finished removing his pants and set to work on removing the rest of her clothing. Rough, work-worn fingers came up to unbutton and then unzip her pants and she lifted her hips from the bed to allow him to take them down over her thighs and cast them on the floor, leaving her in nothing but her lilac lace thongs. She knew purple was his favorite color and she thought maybe somewhere inside she had known this would happen as soon as they were alone and had a moment of opportunity.

She thought he'd immediately remove them but it surprised her that he left them on, choosing instead to run his fingers over every single seam that had been stitched into them, like he admired the fabric.

Leave it to a man who went commando to have a panty kink, she thought.

A saucy smile crept up on her face as she watched him trace the stitching, his fingers stuttering over the fabric, getting caught on the lace and she practically ached for those callused fingers to be on her bare body. At that thought, her legs fell open, spreading herself and she wondered how much the tiny fabric left to the imagination.

"So pretty." He whispered as his fingers dipped south and he traced a different line, his index finger just barely skimming her outer lips through the fabric of her panties. She felt a flood of wetness at taking in the absolute smoke in his gaze as his eyes flitted from her clothed core and back to her eyes. She wondered if he could see her wetness from his perspective. She wondered if he could see the desire in her eyes as heavy lidded as they felt. "So wet already." Well, that answered at least one question.

She closed her eyes against the unbearable throbbing in her clit and fought the urge to squeeze her thighs around his hand. Fought the urge to rock her hips up into his fingers. Fought the urge to get up and shove him back, straddle his hips, and impale herself over him. His fingers teased the hem of her panties just over her sex and she was nearly insane with trying to keep still until she could take it no more her hips began to writhe under him and as she looked at him, studying her, _learning_ her, she realized that was his intent all along. To make her crazy and it was working. She was aching for him to touch her, put his fingers inside her, God, just anything to ease the burn that had settled between her legs.

"Please." It was a whispered plea that came out almost broken as finally, blessedly he chuckled low and moved the fabric aside and as soon as his finger came in contact with her clit a starburst of desire ripped through her body and settled behind her eyes and she couldn't help it, she rocked her pelvis up into his hand, craving the contact, God, just _more_. And he gave it to her. His fingers began to move more earnestly and he rocked back on his heels. She let her legs fall all the way to the side spreading herself completely, giving him full access, as he slid his finger over her clit, over and over and over again and soon she was thrusting into his hand and she could hear him calling words of encouragement, softly, his own voice a rasp and the only other sound that could be heard was her soft moans that were getting louder and the wet sounds of fingers sliding on her sex.

"Come for me, Em. Oh God. So fucking beautiful."

Finally she felt him reach up with his other hand and still her hips as he removed his finger from her clit and slid it lower, lower and slowly, toyed with her opening until he slipped it inside her, and holy Christ if his thick finger felt this good, she could not even imagine what his dick would feel like. He began to slowly thrust his finger in and out of her, pulsing and hitting that one glorious spot over and over again. It was mere moments later when she felt it wash over her and she went to another plane where she was hyperaware of every blood cell that pulsed through her veins, deliciously rippling through her, then crashing waves of intense pleasure ripped through her, from between her legs out through her spine until it felt like she was sucked into yet another realm where she was floating, cascading back down to earth. When she finally opened her eyes, a quiet hum escaped her lips and she took in his expressive gaze of wonder, she couldn't help it. A happy giggle bubbled up out of her and he was grinning too as he settled himself over her, his fingers threading through her hair.

"I swear to god Emily, I have never seen anyone come as beautifully as you do." He said, his voice almost rapturous.

Her eyes opened a little further, finally coming down from the glorious orgasm he had given her and she laughed. "No way. I'm a mess." She brought her hand up to her hair and smoothed it back from her forehead.

The tender look that washed into his eyes was something she'd never forget, his eyes slipping down over her before quickly meeting hers again. "A beautiful mess." He leaned down and his lips met hers and she sighed into his mouth. Nothing could be more perfect than this moment. Except she was wrong. Each moment after was more perfect than the last.

He positioned himself over her and it was a silent agreement to move forward as he lined himself up at her entrance and he pressed his lips to hers as he eased himself inside. He was so gentle, so tender, so _careful_ with her that it almost brought tears to her eyes. His tongue probed her lips and while he rocked his hips into her, filling her, engulfing her with feeling and it wasn't long before she was coming again, gasping and she pulled her mouth from his, burying her face in his neck.

"Oh God, Norman." Her release was intense, vibrating and she shook beneath him as he groaned and grunted, gathering her up in his arms, holding her to him, their breath mingled, sweat forming on their bodies as they worked themselves to a fevered rhythm of two people just in the moment. Together.

"Fuck. Emily. I'm gonna." He didn't have to tell her, she could feel it. Every cord in his body stood on edge and his spine went rigid and her thought was he was so wrong. _He_ was the beautiful one. His strokes became more sure, longer, and he bent his head to hers and now it was his turn to bury his face into her as his orgasm claimed him, molded him, changed him into this thing of beauty undulating above her, around her, in her.

It may have been minutes later or it could have been hours that she was wrapped in his arms, the sheet pulled loosely around them, she pulled her head from his chest.

"Well that went a lot faster than I thought it would." She grinned at him, happiness spreading over her. She didn't wonder at anything, at any of this, and that was weird for her. Normally the moment right after sex was over and the hormones settled and the thoughts crept back in, the panic settled into her as well as she began to question what she had just done. Question if it was going any further or if she'd just given herself to someone and end up getting nothing in return. She knew, with Norman, this was not the case. It should have scared her, but it didn't. Still, she looked at him with some trepidation.

He chuckled at her words. "We can start over, go slower if you want. We've got all weekend." His sapphire orbs cut into her with his next words, as they were meant to. With Norman, it all came down to what he said with his eyes. "Or longer if you want." That serious tone was back.

Her heart began to flutter faster and the nerves were back. What was he saying? Her next words were careful. "Well I have to get back to filming on Monday and so do you." She smiled at him softly. It was an open invitation for him to clarify his statement.

"I'm talking about after that. I want to see you Emily. _Just you_. If that's what you want to, that is." That last part was said quietly and it nearly melted her heart.

"Of course it is. There's nothing I want more." She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. She sighed as his lips parted and moved over hers, softly and gently and if tenderness had a signature kiss, this was it.

There really wasn't a need for words after that. Just touches, soft, gentle, purposeful touches that led to doing what he suggested. Starting over, taking their time, exploring one another and as they made love, she kind of thought that maybe that's what they were doing together. Starting over with this new thing between them and exploring it, seeing where it would take them. If she had to guess though, it was going to be someplace wonderful that neither of them had been before.

Though she'd fantasized about this before, it was not exactly how she had imagined it would be. It was a thousand times better. They were all tangled in the sheets, her hair was a fuzzy wreck spread around them, sweat and sex permeated the air, and together they were an absolute mess.

A mess of feelings and pleasure and happiness and maybe just maybe, this was what love was.

 _An absolutely perfect mess._

 **And now I am hiding. For eternity. Jesus this was daunting as hell and I don't know that it came out exactly as I wanted but it took me forever to get this even close to right. Hope it came across the right way. Please let me know. Okay, now…hiding…you'll NEVER find me! Muahahaha**


End file.
